Akira Otoishi
|-|Akira Otoishi= |-|Red Hot Chili Pepper= Summary Akira Otoishi (音石 明 Otoishi Akira) is a student, one of the many inhabitants of Morioh granted a Stand by Keicho Nijimura using the Stand Arrow. After developing this Stand, Red Hot Chili Pepper, Akira used it to kill Keicho and steal the Arrow for himself, planning to use his Stand for his own criminal purposes. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A, 8-C with Red Hot Chili Pepper, 8-B with Morioh's Electricity Name: Akira Otoishi Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part IV: Diamond is Unbreakable Age: 19 years old Gender: Male Classification: Human, Stand User Powers and Abilities: Extrasensory Perception (Capable of seeing ghosts and souls among some other supernatural forces that are normally otherwise invisible), Power Bestowal (with a Stand Arrow), Aura and Summoning (Of his Stand), Red Hot Chili Pepper has Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Electricity Absorption (By absorbing electricity, Red Hot Chili Pepper can boost its own power and heal wounds), Forcefield Creation (It can protect itself with a coat of electricity), Transformation (Red Hot Chili Pepper can transform into electricity to travel between electrical currents, and it can take others with it, also as electricity), Technology Manipulation (Can inhabit and somewhat control electronic devices), Invisibility (Stands can only be seen by other Stand Users), Non-Corporeality (Stands are the incorporeal manifestation of their user's vital spirit, and can only be harmed by other Stands), Non-Physical Interaction (Stands can interact with ghosts and other Stands), Regeneration (At least Low-High; after being dispersed throughout the ocean, Red Hot Chili Pepper was able to pull itself back together and attack Joseph through a light fixture), Limited Flight (Within its effective range) and Aura Attack Potency: Athlete level, Building level+ with Red Hot Chili Pepper (When charged up, it can defeat The Hand and fight against Crazy Diamond), City Block level with Morioh's Electricity (When charged up on Morioh's electricity, Red Hot Chili Pepper easily overpowered Crazy Diamond). Speed: Peak Human with Massively FTL reactions, Massively FTL with Red Hot Chili Pepper (Can blitz the Hand when charged up and move Josuke without him realizing it, before keeping up with Crazy Diamond. Stated to travel at the speed of light. After absorbing Morioh's electricity, it blitzed Crazy Diamond). Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Athlete Class, Building Class+ with Red Hot Chili Pepper, City Block Class with Morioh's Electricity Durability: Athlete level, Building level+ with Red Hot Chili Pepper (It can take blows from Crazy Diamond), City Block level with Morioh's Electricity Stamina: High. Even after Red Hot Chili Pepper was seemingly destroyed by being dispersed throughout the ocean, Akira was able to stay standing, and then infiltrate Joseph's boat to carry out his assassination. He was also able to forcibly reset his pinky after Josuke broke it, and then use it to play a guitar solo. Range: Standard melee range, Hundreds of meters with Red Hot Chili Pepper (It can stray this far from Akira) Standard Equipment: His guitar, and his Stand, Red Hot Chili Pepper. A Stand Arrow. Intelligence: Akira is a clever and devious fighter who makes intelligent use of his Stand, being sure to confront his opponents in areas where electrical lines are available to attack them from all sides and so that he has a source of power. Besides this, he is an exceptional guitarist and lives up to his boasting on that front. Weaknesses: Akira is somewhat overconfident and can slip up due to his pride. Any damage taken by Red Hot Chili Pepper will be reflected onto Akira, and his Stand must constantly have a supply of electricity to stay alive. The farther Red Hot Chili Pepper is from a power source, the faster its power will drain. A thick enough insulator, such as rubber, can be used to contain Red Hot Chili Pepper, while a vast conductor, such as the ocean, will forcibly disperse it throughout, severely damaging it and Akira. This is not lethal for either, however. Notable Attacks / Techniques: '- Red Hot Chili Pepper:' Akira's Stand, a short yellow humanoid with a beak and tail, covered in a crackling electrical glow. A long-range Stand, it can stray far from Akira, all while, thanks to its ability, maintaining a deadly close combat ability. * Electricity Absorption: By absorbing electricity, Red Hot Chili Pepper can increase its strength and speed, while also healing its wounds. While Red Hot Chili Pepper can become vastly more powerful by absorbing a large enough quantity of electricity, such as all of Morioh's, it rapidly expends its energy and must keep close to a source of electricity to keep its power. When it runs out of energy, it takes on a tarnished appearance and will begin to fade, putting Akira's life at risk. * Electrical Transmission: Red Hot Chili Pepper can travel through any electrical system, such as wiring and batteries, doing so by transforming into electricity and moving through the system as normal. By holding onto an opponent, it can pull them along with it, electrocuting and eventually killing them. However, because of its abilities, Red Hot Chili Pepper can be contained by a thick enough insulator, or even dispersed throughout a vast conductor, such as the ocean, severely damaging it and Akira. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Kai the Collector (Kung Fu Panda) Kai's Profile (Note: Red Hot Chilli Peppers had Morioh's electricity absorbed. Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Absorption Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Electricity Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Healers Category:Humans Category:Invisibility Users Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Murderers Category:Musicians Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Stand Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Villains Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Flight Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Summoners Category:Aura Users